User blog:Mystery idiot 50/2-A DBH explaination (2)
I will edit this soon. This is a blog post which super dimensions ciphers would eventually post to vs battles wiki. I would like to thank Zenkaibattery1 for providing the scans.This blog, which focuses on 2-A, has been divided into 2 part. The first part is spent in "explaining" the feats. The second part is used to debunk the most ridiculous arguments used by people. Explainations. First of all, let's begin by the statement "History can end up taking up an infinite number of paths," As seen, there can be two meanings to this statement. 1.The dragon ball universe is finite and will eventually come to an end in big crunch, so has a finite life. As such, it is impossible for infinite paradoxes to occur at a finite time, so there are currently 'infinite timelines. 2.The dragon ball universe is infinite (implied twice), and will not end. Since infinite paradoxes can occur at an infinite time, there are currently '''finite '''timelines. Anyhow, we are assuming that it has currently finite timelines. 3IWXZT.png|statements of dragon ball universe being infinite. 5 (2).png|statements of dragon ball universe being infinite zQOVQJA.jpg|"''History can end up taking infinite number of paths! 64z7KMY.jpg|Chronoa says all possibilities are overflowing. However, here Chronoa states that all possibilities are overflowing. Got that? First it is stated that history can end up taking infinite number of paths. Now it is said all possibilities, thereby infinite, are overflowing. So, in a nutshell, infinite timelines DOES exist in DBH. Now, we are going to DBF or dragon ball fusions. First of all, According to DB Fusions they had infinite timespaces (timelines) and even the low tiers like Ziku can destroy timelines like it is nothing. In theory, you could encounter a character an infinite number of times. Yeah, this is confirmed in statements.Oh ,very well, you can encounter yourself infinite times so there are infinite timelines or timespaces, but it is useless because you cannot destroy them? No fear! Goku black destroying all timespaces (Infinite) is the biggest feat in Dragon Ball Heroes! NBIdSlH.jpg|You can encounter yourself infinite times... Xo0RXK9.jpg|You can encounter yourself infinite times... THvwMk5.png|You can encounter yourself infinite times... 1.png|Timespaces are being destroyed. 2.png|This world is connected to all timelines..... 3.png|confirms the earlier statements..... 5.png|again.... 4.png|Trunks endangered all infinite timelines by coming here. So , now ... You want more feats...? Well, here we go. First of all, Cell says there are "endless" or infinite worlds. "World" is a term used in Dragon Ball Games to describe a dimension. How? See the first scan. He says '" I entrust this world to you, Beat....." '''and it also says '" Dimensional transfer system is complete" this means "world" here indeed refers to a dimension. Wait, now you say Cell does not know what he is talking about?. Dr Gero created cell to be PERFECT. He should have atleast SOME knowledge of what he is saying. Moreover, if you follow this logic, several verses, like Madoka and Saint Seiya would be downgraded. This is further backed up when the words "INFINITE HISTORY " is used. Histories are timelines, you know.. bsxVmVL.jpg|see the words "Dimensions" and "World". qOEHtmk.jpg|infinite history. J9flgps.jpg Conclusion. So we can now conclude that indeed, Dragon Ball fusions Goku is 2-A, and Demigra WAS going to destroy infinite space times. Category:Blog posts